You and me could write a bad romance
by lajaytan-sen-vasaralla
Summary: Axel heitti kartan olkapäänsä yli eikä kääntynyt katsomaan mihin se lensi; akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm... en osaa oikein sanoa tästä paljoa mitään. Koko tarinan juoni on jo päässäni ja luonnosteltuna, mutta loppu on jotenkin niin... erilainen kuin alku, etten tiedä mitä tehdä tämän suhteen *pyörittelee peukaloita*. Tästä piti tulla vakava juttu surullisella lopulla, mutta vaikka kirjoittaisin pelkästään itselleni (harvinaista), en silti yleensä pääse nyyhkydraamateiniangsti -fiiliksiin!

Kannattaisiko tämä kirjoittaa kokonaan uudestaan lisäangstilla vai jatkaako kevyellä pohjalla vai mitä?

Öhhhjoo, katsellaan tämä kohtaloa :D.

* * *

Axel väänteli karttaa epätoivoisesti käsissään, kunnes syvään huokaisten totesi sen käyttökelvottomaksi. Kenen idea oli ollut oikaista vuoriston halki? Kuka oli ajatellut, että se tekisi matkasta puolet lyhyemmän ja toisi lisähaastetta tylsyyden keskelle? Kenen mielestä maantierosvojen välttely näin oli hyvä idea?

Axel heitti kartan olkapäänsä yli eikä kääntynyt katsomaan mihin se lensi. Tietenkin hän itse oli syypää joka ikiseen juuri esitettyyn kysymykseen! Yksin matkustamisessa oli juuri se huono puoli. Ei ollut ketään, jota syyttää epäonnistumisista. Ne oli vain nieltävä kuin mies (ha! se joka keksi kyseisen sanonnan ei tiennyt, että miehet eivät mielellään nielleet virheitään vaan märehtivät niitä kuin lehmät vaikka maailman tappiin asti).

Axel siristi silmiään. Jos hän vain kävelisi suoraan aina vaan samaan suuntaan, lopulta hän tulisi päätymään jonnekin. Hyvä idea! Ei ollenkaan paha! Kunpa hän nyt vain kykenisi taputtamaan itseään selkään älynväläyksensä johdosta.

Punaiset hiukset päättäväisesti heiluen Axel jatkoi kipuamistaan ylös ja alas vuoristoa noudatellen, välillä pysähtyen nukkumaan tai juomaan vuoristopuroista tai kiroamaan kartan pois heittämistä.

Kymmenen päivän kuluttua hän oli suoraan sanoen kestovittuuntunut.

Axel toimi henkivartijana ihmisille, jotka eivät uskaltaneet liikkua villissä maankolkassa ilman saattajia, ja juuri nyt hän oli menettänyt rahakkaan diilin, kun ei ollut ilmestynyt paikalle ajoissa. Sen takia, koska hän tahtoi kerrankin vältellä mokomia rosvoja matkustaessaan! Mikä vitsi! Maineensa menettämisestä Axel ei ollut erityisen huolissaan, hän ei ollut ikinä tanssinut kenenkään pillin mukaan eikä hän tulisi ikinä niin tekemäänkään.

Sitten alkoi sataa vettä. Mikä on tarinan kannalta tietenkin iso klisee, mutta valitettavasti kirjoittaja on harvinaisen tylsämielisellä päällä, eikä jaksa vaivata päätään yksityiskohdilla.

Puolisen minuuttia Axel ravasi eteenpäin pidellen takkiaan suojanaan (vaikkei siitä paljoa apua ollut) ja lopulta törmäsi kiviseen pylvääseen, joka tuntui ilmestyneen tyhjästä. Axel kirosi ensin, mutta jäi sitten hämmästyneenä tuijottamaan kiven kaiverruksia edessään. Niiden täytyi olla ihmiskäden jälkeä, ei kai luonto ihmeellisyydestään huolimatta kaivertanut tekstiä kiviin? Kieli oli täysin tuntematon.

Kenties jonkin yksinäisen matkaajan itse hakkaama hautakivi, Axel ajatteli synkkänä ja vilkaisi jalkoihinsa tarkastaakseen, ettei missään näkynyt ihmisluita.

Luita ei näkynyt, mutta valkoisia pieniä kiviä kylläkin. Axelin tiiraillessa ympärilleen kivet tiivistyivät muutaman metrin päässä kapeaksi poluksi, joka johti mustaa kallionseinämää kohti. Mitä hävittävää Axelillä oli? Ehkä hän paljastaisi alkuasukasheimon ja he palvoisivat häntä jumalana, koska hän tiesi kaikesta enemmän. Kuulosti hyvältä. Ehkä siihen riittäisi vain tulitikun sytyttäminen.

Axel harppoi nopeasti kallionseinämää kohti miltei unohtaen sateen, niin kiinnostunut hän oli löydöstään.

Seinämässä oli miltei huomaamaton kapea tunneli, jota pitkin Axel pujotteli itsensä sisälle. Kunnon amerikkalainen siirappisia pannukakkuja ahmiva turisti ei olisi saanut ahdettua edes jalkaansa käytävään.

Käytävä oli pimeääkin pimeämpi, mutta sen päässä hohti valoa. Viimeiset askeleet Axel lähes juoksi ja hän tupsahti yllättäen suureen saliin, jossa valoa hohkasivat siniset koristeelliset kivet, joita oli upotettu seiniin kaiverrusten sekaan. Lattia koostui pienistä valkoisista kivistä.

Keskellä salia oli tutkimuspöydän oloinen valoa hohkaava koroke, jonka päällä makasi ihmisen hahmo.

Oh. Hautakammio? Tätä ei yksinäinen matkaaja olisi saanut millään rakennettua. Mutta miksi tunnelia ei oltu tukittu? Olivatkohan rakentajat laskeneet sen varaan, ettei kukaan ikinä löytäisi tänne?

Uteliaana ja mielellään hautarauhan rikkojana Axel hivuttautui korokkeen suuntaan ja hämmästyi nähdessään hahmon. Se oli nuori poika, jonka kasvot olivat jähmettyneet tuskalliseen ilmeeseen ja jolla oli mielettömän pitkät silmäripset. Axel kumartui katsomaan poikaa sieraimiin. Tuoltako viinalla nesteeksi liotetut aivot oli valutettu ulos? Mutta hetkinen, eihän tämä ollut muumio!

Axelin leuka loksahti auki kun hän tökkäsi kevyesti poikaa poskelle. Se oli _pehmeä._ Ei siis mädänneellä tavalla. Vaan elävällä. Kimmoisalla. Axel tökkäsi poikaa uudestaan. Sitten hän venytti tämän silmäluomea auki, sitten nyppi tämän hiuksia. Jos poika vain hengittäisi, ei olisi epäilystäkään tämän elossa olemisesta! Miksei hän hengittänyt? Ehkä elvytys auttaisi? _Sen jälkeen kun poika on maannut täällä ensin sata vuotta hengittämättä, niinkö_, hänen aivonsa auttoivat.

Suurin kysymys olikin, miksi poika ei ollut mätä.

Tai oikeastaan, miksi Axel ei ollut jo kävellyt ulos ja jättänyt yliluonnollista ilmiötä rauhaan.

Odottaessaan sateen loppumista Axel oli ehtinyt sorkkia ja häiritä poikaa ja pojan kammiota perusteellisesti, kunnes tuli siihen tulokseen, ettei kehdannut kaivertaa seinästä irti mukaansa noita erikoisia kiviä tai mitään muutakaan. Lopulta Axel päätyi seisoskelemaan käytävän suussa ja seuraamaan sään selkenemistä.

Kun aurinko väläytti ensimmäiset säteensä, Axel oli valmis jatkamaan matkaansa. Ehkä hän vielä voisi hyvästellä yksinäinen prinsessa ruususen keskellä vuoristoa. Axel pujottautui taas saliin ja tuijotti poikaa pöydällä. Mahtoi olla pitkästyttävää maata vain siinä. Sitten Axel yllätti itsensäkin; hän kumartui ja suuteli poikaa otsalle pikaisesti ennen kuin lähti rynnimään ulos hitusen häpeissään.

Kesken matkaa hän kuitenkin hän tunsi sydämensä pysähtyvän ja liikkeidensä jähmettyvän.

Hänen takaansa kuului ääni.

Ääni, joka muodosti sanoja.

Toisinsanoen puhetta.

"Hei? Sinä? Juuri sinä? Juuri sinä joka seisot selkä tänne päin kuin idiootti ja teeskentelet, ettet kuule minua?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hyvää pääsiäistä örvelöt~~

* * *

Rohkeana ihmisenä pidetty henkivartija-Axel pidätti hengitystään kääntyessään Äänen puoleen. Ääni todella kuului pöydällä makaavalle pojalle, joka nyt oli hilannut itsensä istumaan ja nojasi käsiinsä sen näköisenä, kuin se olisi ollut valtaisa ponnistus. Hänen katseensa oli uupunut mutta pistävä.

Axel vain tuijotti hetken, sitten kääntyi selkä poikaan päin ja taas takaisin. Tällä välin poika ehti huokaista ja kurotella paljailla jaloillaan lattiaa.

"Et ainakaan pidä liikaa meteliä", mutisi poika samalla.

"Sinun piti olla muumio!" ällisteli Axel ja antoi aivojensa tehdä vaihteeksi hölkkää. Ehkä poika olikin tuotu tänne jotakin rituaalia varten? Hänet oli huumattu perusteellisesti ja hän ei olisi saanut herätä? Mutta Axelin tulo sotki kaikki roistojen hienot suunnitelmat ja nyt Axel oli sankari. Jepp. Ei kuulostanut pahalta. Jos Axel onnistuisi palauttamaan pojan vanhemmilleen, joilta tämä oli ryöstetty, Axel saattaisi saada sievoisen palkkion. Ehkä poika oli jopa prinssi!

Axel oli saanut kuulla mielikuvituksestaan aiemminkin, mutta eihän se silti estänyt unelmoimista.

Axel antoi virneen levitä kasvoilleen ja riensi pitkin harppauksin lattialle tupsahtaneen pojan avuksi.

"Muumio?!" poika rypisti kulmiaan Axelille, kun Axel ojensi kättään auttaakseen hänet ylös.

"Se oli pelkkä väärinkäsitys", Axel selitti sulavasti. "Luulin, että tämä oli pyramidi ja tulin tutkimaan löytyisikö täältä mahdollisesti hieroglyfejä, mutta nyt huomaankin olleeni väärässä."

Samaan aikaan Axelin piti ottaa kiinni pojan toisestakin kädestä ja sen jälkeen tämän vyötäröltä, kun hänen jalkansa alkoivat taas pettää.

"Pyramidi!?" poika katsoi tyrmistyneenä niska kekassa Axeliin, aivan kuin ei osaisi päättää halveksiako tätä vai yksinkertaisesti luokitella hänet vähä-älyiseksi.

Axel hymyili vain miellyttävintä hymyään ottamatta kantaa pojan arvostelevaan äänensävyyn. Muista mahdollinen palkkio. Ja sitä paitsi, poikahan oli kaunis, hänet voisi aina myydä reissun varrella satunnaiseen ilotaloon, jos tulisi puutetta rahasta ja poika osoittautuisi tuskalliseksi seuraksi.

"Olen Axel. Onko sinulla nimeä?"

Poika loi häneen epäluuloisen katseen ennenkuin romahti kokonaan Axelin käsivarsien varaan.

"Tietenkin minulla on nimi, pölvästi." Hänen sanojensa takana ei ollut enää yhtä paljon voimaa kuin aikaisemmin.

"Mikä se sitten on?" Axel kohotti kulmiaan. Poika käänsi kasvonsa sivuun ennen kuin mutisi yhden sanan.

"Roxas."

* * *

Roxas tunsi yhtäkkisen huonovointisuuden aallon pyyhkäisevän ylitseen. Häntä hävetti takertua vieraan ja laihan ja harvinaisen punahiuksisen miehen käsivarsiin niin avuttomana. Hän ei ollut avuton. Hänen ei kuulunut olla avuton. Hän tiesi sen, vaikka hänen aivonsa olivatkin hivenen sekavassa kunnossa yhtäkkisestä heräämisestä.

Häntä hävetti, kuinka hän oli joutunut ponnistelemaan muistaakseen edes oman nimensä.

Hän ei tiennyt mikä päivä nyt oli, mikä vuosi nyt oli, missä hän oli ja voisiko hän luottaa hänet herättäneeseen urveloon nimeltä Axel.

Miten kauan Roxas jaksaisi pysyä pystyssä ja hereillä ilman erityistä juomasekoitustaan, joka käynnistäisi hänen systeeminsä? Roxas yritti herättää polkuja sisältään eloon, mutta suotta.

Axel tuijotti odottavana suoraan Roxasin silmiin.

"Mitä?" Roxas yritti puhua sähisemättä.

"Et pysty kävelemään, vai mitä?" Axel toisti rauhallisesti.

Roxas punastui raivokkaasti.

* * *

Kun Axel ja Roxas vihdoinkin lähtivät jatkamaan matkaa yhdessä, Axel oli joutunut luovuttamaan Roxasille osan varavaatteistaan, sillä poikaparan yllä ei ollut kuin ohut valkoinen kaapu, juuri sellainen kuin kuolleille puetaan heidän viimeiselle matkalleen. Samalla Axelista oli tullut täysiverinen kuormajuhta, hän joutui kantamaan Roxasia selässään ja muut tavarat sisältävää reppuaan mahansa päällä.

"Lupaan korvata tämän myöhemmin", Roxas riiputti päätään ja tiukensi otettaan Axelin hartioista.

"Älä huolehdi siitä, ehkä vanhempasi korvaavat sen sinun puolestasi", Axel sanoi keveästi jo mietiskellen kahisevaa taskussaan.

"Vanhempani?" Roxas mutisi. "Ei minulla ole vanhempia."

Axel pysähtyi. Ja aukoi suutaan, kunnes Roxas napsautti sen kiinni läiskäisemällä Axelia leuan alle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sinun täytyy olla samaa mieltä kanssani siitä, että kartta olisi ollut hyvä pitää", Roxas jutteli tuttavallisesti Axelille yrittäessään sytyttää tulta nuotioon. Piti hän Axelista tai ei, hän oli velkaa miehelle paljon, paljon enemmän kuin tämä arvasikaan. Joten vaikka hän arvosteli Axelia, oli silti parempi esittää hyväntuulista.

"Turpa kiinni jo siitä", Axel irvisti ja näytti ohimennen keskisormeaan Roxasille samalla kun keräsi lisää puita nuotioon. Roxas kohautti olkapäitään ja onnitteli itseään, kun tuli alkoi vihdoinkin kyteä. Puut olivat yhä kosteita päivän takaisen sateen jäljiltä.

"Ja patikoimisesta puheen ollen, ruokaa olisi kannattanut ottaa mukaan enemmän, jos retki kestää näin kauan", Roxas nälväisi hymyn kera lisää. Hänen olonsa oli parantunut ulkoilmassa huomattavasti, vaikka hän ei paljoa jaksanutkaan tehdä ja ajoittaiset huimausaallot vaivasivat hänen keskittymiskykyään ja tekivät hänestä ärtyneen.

"Olen hyvä paastoamaan", Axel puolustautui ja romautti puuläjän nuotion viereen.

"Huomaan sen", Roxas mutisi ja puhalsi kevyesti tuleen, yllyttäen sitä leviämään. "En yhtään ihmettele kiinnostustasi muumioihin, tuollainen luuranko kun olet. Etsit varmaankin sukulaissieluja?"

"Hyvä sinun on sanoa, paksukainen", Axel matki Roxasin mutinaa. "Katkaiset vielä selkäni, ennen kuin ennätämme löytää ihmisasutusta."

"Ja kukakohan kirjoitti kyseisen kohtalon itselleen hakeutumalla vuoristoseikkailuun?"

"Miksi minusta tuntuu, että keskustelumme kiertää aina vain ympyrää?!" Axel parahti levittäen kätensä kohti taivasta. Roxas oli aivan kuin hänen alitajuntansa, toistaen Axelin idioottimaisuuksia ääneen ja pakottaen Axelin muistamaan ne taas. Ehkä Roxasin voisi jättää yksin kuolemaan keskelle vuoristoa?

* * *

"Älä rohmua koko huopaa", Axel murisi unisesti ja kiskoi omaa osuuttaan takaisin päin.

"Omistaisit isomman huovan", Roxas vastasi heti, aivan kuin hän ei olisi ollut nukkumassa lainkaan.

"Tulisit lähemmäs niin tilaa ei menisi keskeltä hukkaan", Axel mutisi ja kierähti kiinni Roxasin kylkeen. "Ei minulla ole kirppuja. Eikä minua haittaa vaikka sinulla olisi."

Roxas yritti epätoivoisesti vielä kerran ryömiä kauemmas Axelista, mutta hän ei pystynyt, kun laiheliini piti häntä tyynynään.

Aamulla kun Axel raotti silmiään, Roxas istui jo hiipuvan nuotion ääressä ja tökki sitä tikulla, täysin uppoutuneena ajatuksiinsa.

* * *

"Savua", Roxas sanoi yhtäkkiä ja Axel tunsi kevyen taputuksen olallaan ja Roxasin käsi kääntyi osoittamaan hivenen oikealle. Hyvin kevyt savuhuuru kantautui kyseisen kukkulan takaa ja kiemurteli taivaalle kadoten nopeasti.

Axelin silmät kirkastuivat; kolme päivää Roxasin kanssa vuoristossa oli aivan tarpeeksi! Puhumattakaan hänen mahansa kurahtelusta. Outoa, Roxas oli kieltäytynyt kaikesta ruuasta ja suorastaan ahtanut sen Axelin omasta kurkusta alas pienen taistelun jälkeen; eikö Roxasilla ollut nälkä? Miksi hän edes oli ottanut eväät puheenaiheeksi aikaisemmin?

"Luuletko, että se on kylä?" Axel kysyi innostuneesti, mutta hänen innostuksensa laimeni sitä mukaa, kun hän lähestyi savua. "Ei se voi olla."

"Ei niin", Roxas myönteli siristellessään silmiään. "Savu on liian heikkoa. Ihan kuin joku yrittäisi peitellä sitä."

"Ja ihoni on kananlihalla", Axel mutisi niin, että Roxas juuri ja juuri kykeni kuulemaan sen. "Vaisto, Roxas, luota aina siihen."

Roxas hymähti. Ei hänen tavallisesti tarvinnut turvata vaistoon; hän ei omistanut sellaista, hän ei tarvinnut sellaista. Hän tiesi asiat eikä vaistonnut niitä. Paitsi, että nyt hän oli kokonaan Axelin vaiston varassa, koska hänen kirottu systeeminsä ei suostunut käynnistymään. Roxas murjotti hetken, ennen kuin palautti ajatuksensa nykyhetkeen.

Axel oli pysähtynyt tähystämään savua, joka oli heikentynyt nyt lähes olemattomiin.

"Ketkä tahtovat peittää paikallaolonsa?" Axel kysyi matalasti ääneen, eikä odottanut vastausta. "Roskasakkia kaikki tyynni."

Samantien hän dumppasi Roxasin ja reppunsa läheisen kallionsärmän ja kituliaan kasvipöheikön suojiin.

"Odota tässä", Axel sanoi uhkaavasti, aivan kuin varoittaisi pientä tottelematonta lasta. "Eipä sillä, rampahan sinä olet."

Kun Axel oli kääntynyt lähteäkseen, hän tunsi pikkukiven osuvan itseään takaraivoon. Jos käännyn, seuraava löytyy silmästäni, Axel päätteli ja ignooraten Roxasin mielenosoituksen hölkkäsi kohti savua, pysyen kuitenkin poissa suoralta näköalueelta. Axel nojasi kukkulan seinämään ja kuunteli keskittyneesti.

Karkea ääni sanoi jotain, toinen nauroi päälle, mutta häntä hyssyteltiin.

"Jos tää keikka menee pilalle, me ripustetaan sut munista kattoon", kuului uhkaus. "Turvat tukkoon niin kuin olis jo. Saamarin idiootit, tuo nuotio tuossa, eikö kukaan oikeasti tajunnu sammuttaa sitä aikasemmin, täh?"

"Demyx jäi vartioon", joku mutisi. "Ei se tajuu, pomo."

"Demyx on lellivauva", toinen irvi. Sitten äänet taas kovenivat ja kova kiroilu täytti ilman liikehdinnän kanssa.

"Saatana mitä kakaroita! Älkää nyt toisianne tappako!"

Äänet vaimenivat taas. Joku mutisi anteeksipyynnön.

Maantierosvoja, Axel päätteli kurtistaen kulmiaan. Olikohan tästä menossa ohi arvokaskin lasti? Niin tai näin, hän oli onnistunut löytämään ulos vuoristosta ihmisten ilmoille.

Kyyti vaunuilla loppumatkaksi olisi mukava asia, mutta ongelmana olivat nämä rosvot. Jos he ehtisivät ryöstää vaunut, kyytiä ei heruisi. Axelin mutrutteli huuliaan pohtiessaan asiaa. Hän oli kuullut ainakin neljän ihmisen äänet. Kuinka vaikeaa olisi päästä heistä eroon? Axel ei ollut täydessä terässä. Roxas oli toivoton tapaus. Axel punnitsi aseita vyötäisillään.

* * *

Levottomana Roxas kurkisteli Axelin perään. Hän ei saisi antaa Axelin kuolla, oli tilanne mikä tahansa, ja se urvelo oli kävellyt juuri suden suuhun, mikäli uskottiin Axelin vaistoon. Hetken aikaa Roxas tyytyi vain vääntelemään käsiään, sitten hän huokaisi ja nipisti itseään ja hitaasti nousi kokeilemaan jalkojaan. Mahtavaa, hän ei pyörtynyt vielä. Ei kävely voinut olla tämän kummempaa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alkaa olla niin myöhä, että ajatukset on ihan solmussa, teeskennelkää että epäloogisuudetkin kuuluvat tekstiin 8D! _

_Ja kaikki kuuntelemaan tämän vuoden Euroviisu-tarjontaa! _

* * *

Hetken harkinnan jälkeen Axel jatkoi hiipien matkaansa suuntaan, jossa arveli tien olevan, ja pian hän näkikin sen alapuolellaan. Sola. Niinpä tietenkin. Vaunuilla ei olisi mitään mahdollisuutta kiertää muualta. Ehkä tulossa olisi joku mahtava lordi ja palkitsisi hänet ruhtinaallisesti, jos Axel onnistuisi listimään rosvot. Ehkä hän tarjoaisi Axelille nuorimman tyttärensä ja mukavan maatilan, jossa elää palvelijoiden passattavana. Ei paha. Aina kannatti yrittää. Entä Roxas? Axel voisi kaupitella hänet lordille silmänruuaksi.

Axel vilkaisi nopeasti rosvojen piilopaikan suuntaan ja painoi sitten korvansa maahan, odottaen kuulevansa pian lupaavaa kärryjen kolinaa.

* * *

"Taas minut jätetään vartioon", ulisi Demyx, mutta lopetti ääntelynsä lyhyeen kun häntä ravisteltiin rajusti olkapäistä.

"Jonkun tarttee vahtia tilannetta yläilmoista, tollo", Demyxiä valistettiin.

"Pomo, ei se taida tietää miten päin pitää kivääriä..." kuului yleinen epäily, mutta pomo vaiensi heidät.

"Kyllä se oppii. Jos ei opi, pamauttakoon pellolle oman päänsä. Ei kiinnosta."

"Okei okei, Xigbar. Mutta jos se listii jonkun meistä..."

Xigbar porasi ilkeimmän katseensa Demyxin kalloon. Demyx miltei aloitti uikuttamisensa uudestaan, mutta juuri silloin Xigbaria nykäistiin hihasta.

"Ne tulee."

* * *

Hikoillen Demyx piteli kivääriä kädessään ja seurasi kolmen toverinsa laskeutumista rinnettä alas. Tämä oli hänen eka keikkansa, ja senkin hän oli saanut osittain säälistä; mutta Xigbar oli ollut oikeassa, Demyx oli liian arkajalka lähikontaktiin hyökkäyksessä. Itse asiassa, Demyx oli erittäin hyvä tarkka-ampuja. Silloin kun sai pidettyä hermonsa kurissa.

Demyx antoi katseensa liukua pölypilvenä saapuviin vaunuihin. Tämän piti olla helppo juttu, Demyxiä ei ehkä edes tarvittaisi. Hänen toverinsa hoitaisivat kaappauksen vankalla ammattitaidolla.

Aivan niin. Kaikki menisi hyvin.

Kaikki-

Yhtäkkinen räiskintä täytti ilman ja Demyx hyppäsi miltei housuistaan ulos. Joku kehtasi ampua hänen tovereitaan kohti vaunuista! Joku joka nojasi ikkunasta ulos huolettoman rennosti ja antoi punaisen hiuskuontalonsa heilua tuulessa varoitusmerkkinä.

Typerys, hymy levisi shokin jälkeen Demyxin kasvoille. Tuohon ei ollut vaikea osua... Demyx ryhdisti itsensä ja painoi liipaisinta.

Ja luoti lensi jonnekin aivan muualle kuin sen oli tarkoitus; Demyxin niskassa roikkui ylimääräinen paino, joka yritti kiskoa asetta hänen kädestään. Demyx painoi vaistomaisesti liipaisinta uudestaan; luoti lensi jonnekin kohti hänen omia tovereitaan. Hitto. Raivokkaasti Demyx sohaisi kyynärpäällään taakseen ja osui hyökkääjänsä mahaan, tämä päästi oudon vinkaisun, muttei irrottanut otettaan aseesta; pian he molemmat pyörivät sähisten maassa, ase laukesi vielä useamman kerran.

Punaista! Demyx nosti kämmenensä hetken järkytyksessä silmiensä eteen ja pysähtyi. Vuosiko hän verta?! Kuolisiko hän?! Näin nuorena, viattomana, harhaanjohdettuna?!

Poika Demyxin alla korahti, hän oli pysähtynyt Demyxin pysähtyessä ja oli nyt sulkenut silmänsä. Luoja! Kuolisivatko he molemmat?! Demyx haki nopeasti pojan pulssia, se tuntui tavallisena, mutta herran jestas – poika vuoti verta! Hänen toinen käsivartensa oli punaisen peitossa.

"Sano jotain! Puhu! Sattuuko se?! Voi ei voi ei voi ei avaa silmät!" Demyx kiroili ja rukoili vuorotellen ja nousi paniikissa seisomaan ja juoksi pienen ympyrän ennen kuin kykeni ajattelemaan selkeämmin. Apua. Apua!

* * *

Axel tunsi olonsa varmaksi pidellessään tuttuja aseita kädessään pitkästä aikaa; ne olivat huipputyötä ja maksaneet Axelille omaisuuden (sen verran, että Axelin oli irtisanottava sen hetkinen vuokrasopimuksensa ja alettava asua kadulla). Aseista Axel sai kiittää nykyistä kiertävää elämäntyyliään.

Siellä ne hampuusit kiirehtivät kohti vaunuja, Axel ravisteli olkapäitään aivan kuin kuulisi uuden innostavan biitin, joka suorastaan pakotti tanssimaan.

"Puhuit totta!" Axelin vierestä joku veti henkeä. Axel nyökytteli päätään, mutta ei rikkonut katsekontaktia kohteisiinsa.

Axel valmistautui vetämään liipaisimesta ennen kuin rosvojoukko ehtisi aloittaa tulen – Axel ei yleensä tähdännyt tappamiseen tällaisten joukkojen kohdalla, mutta ei se haitannutkaan, jos joku satunnaisesti kaatui.

"Mitä, mitä?" mies Axelin vierestä kyseli kun Axelin suu oli loksahtanut auki muutaman ammutun luodin jälkeen. Axel ei edes tajunnut, että yhtäkkisesti hänen päänsä päältä viheltävä luoti oli vienyt häneltä tupsun hiuksia.

Yksi rosvoista oli kaatunut kivuliaan näköisesti kasvoillensa maahan samaan aikaan rintaansa pidellen. _Tuo ei ollut minun aseeni työtä. _Axel salli itselleen nopean vilkaisun kukkulalle, mutta palautti katseensa nopeasti jäljelle jääneisiin rosvoihin. Toinen oli selvästi loukkaantunut, Axel vain armollisesti päätti lopettaa hänen kärsimyksensä. Viimeinen, vihaisimman näköinen ärjy mies otti jalat alleen vilkuiltuaan samaiselle kukkulalle, samalla kun huusi kirouksia.

Nyt Axel uskalsi antaa merkin vieruskaverilleen pysäyttää vaunut ja liimasi silmänsä kukkulaan. Sen laella juoksi vaaleatukkainen mies satunnaisesti ympyrän, pysähtyi repimään hiuksia päästään ja aloitti kierroksen alusta. Ja kun vaunut pysähtyivät, Axel kuuli miehen korviavihlovan äänenkin:

"Apuaaaa, apuaaaa, vertaaaaa! Verta! Aaah! Me kuollaan kaikki!"

Tosiaan... Axel oli kuullut joukkiosta neljän ihmisen äänet. Äsken hän oli nähnyt vain kolme.

... mutta mikä säälittävä ilmestys neljäs roisto olikaan. Jos hän liikkui noin sukkelasti, oli turha epäillä, että hän itse edes oli loukkaantunut. Mutta mistä verestä hän sitten puhui?

"Mitä pirua..." vaunuissa istunut herrasmieskin sadatteli lopulta vastoin luontoaan. Axel kohautti jälleen olkapäitään.

"Juuri sitä, Marluxia", Axel sanoi. "Hetki, niin käyn hakemassa matkatavarani ja sen pojan, josta kerroinkin jo."

"Aa, sen raajarikon."

"Pikemminkin laiskurin jos minulta kysytään", mutisi kantamiseen tympääntynyt Axel itselleen astellessaan kukkulaa ylös, mutta hän ei voinut estää pientä huolestuneisuuden vivahdetta äänessään.


End file.
